The Love Triangle
by 101stellastella
Summary: Who will Raven choose? There's a weird love triangle going on in this story. It's driving Raven and her emotions crazy? Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

The love triangle

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter One: Fish Boy Thanks to s.t. =p Raven and A.t or a.t. for reviewing.

"Dude, when are we going to get there?" asked Beast Boy. "When do you think? We'll get there when we get there." said Raven, irritated. "Friend Robin, do you consider that we might make a new friend?" asked Star. It took Robin a few minutes to respond because he was looking at the T-ship's radar. "I don't know Star. Maybe." he said.

"Uh, Robin. There's something coming towards us. Fast." said Cyborg, as he looked out the window. Robin looked at the radar. Cyborg was right. In a matter of seconds, a teen dressed in a blue leotard or wetsuit was floating in front of Robin's windshield. A few seconds later, he swam off. "Cyborg. Follow him." said Robin. "Are you sure?" asked Cy. "I know him."

They followed the boy to an undersea cave. When they followed him inside, Robin told Cyborg to surface. They were in a lair. When they got out, the boy was waiting for him. "Hey Robin." he said. "Guys, this is Aqualad." said Robin. Raven was staring at him. Beast Boy was staring at Raven.

"I called you here to ask for your help with finding a villain. He's known as the Serpent. He's been hurting the citizens of a nearby city. He wears a emerald wet suit with scales on it and has the picture of a snake's eye on his chest." said Aqualad.

"We won't mind helping you. Star and I can take the T-ship and search the east, Cyborg can stay here and recharge his battery and join a group later, Raven and Aqualad can search the west and north. Beast Boy you can choose a group to join if you want." said Robin. "I can search by myself." said Beast Boy. Robin didn't hear the irritation in his voice. "Okay you can take the south if you want." said Robin. "Titans, go!"

Before he jumped into the water, he saw Aqualad staring at Raven and Raven sneaking peeks at Aqualad.

I only wrote this story because someone suggested it. I like the Beast BoyXRaven pairing. Let's see how I do with typing a story like this. Sorry Aquaven11, I thought that a love triangle story would be more exciting. I hope you won't be mad on how it turns out.

This is for you Aquaven11.


	2. Reluctance

The love triangle

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter two: Reluctance PS: This is NOT included with my Vivian series

Raven was floating in the water next to Aqualad. "So you can project force fields?" asked Aqualad. Raven projected a force field around her before she jumped into the water. "Among other things. So you talk to fish, swim fast, and breathe under water?" asked Raven. Aqualad smirked and said, "Among other things."

Aqualad stared at Raven. Her hood was down, so he can see her face. "You know, for such a dark girl, you're beautiful." said Aqualad. Raven blushed and was quiet for a few minutes. Her communicator interrupted the silence. "Titans, come in Titans." said Robin. All of the titans answered, including Raven. "Report back to base." said Robin. Raven turned around and floated towards the undersea lair. Aqualad was still for a few moments before he followed.

Raven sat in her section of the T-ship. Aqualad walked over to her. "I hope that my compliment didn't offend you." he said. Beast Boy stopped looking for the sandwich he lost during the trip and eavesdropped. "I was surprised. It takes a lot of courage for guys to say things like that to me." said Raven. "Probably they were afraid of rejection." said Aqualad.

"I was wondering if after we catch the bad guy, if we can go out for pizza. Just the two of us." implied Aqualad. Raven was silent. A few minutes later, she said, "I think it would be best for us to remain friends. Especially since I live on the land and you live underwater." said Raven.

"We can work something else. I just hope that you don't eat fish or anything, then we might get into some trouble." said Aqualad. "I think we should stay friends, if we even are friends. I just met you a few minutes ago." said Raven.

"Well why don't you get to know me a little bit more?" asked Aqualad. He looked into her amethyst eyes. She was forced to look at his dark eyes. Raven couldn't think of a better way of getting off her back. "Dude! She saw leave her alone okay? Take a hint!" said Beast boy. Aqualad looked at him. Beast Boy stared back. Raven thought they were going to fight so she said, "I don't fall in love. It's not meant for people like me." Aqualad walked away.

Beast Boy was about to say something when Raven spoke. "Leave, before I get you for eavesdropping." Beast Boy nodded and left, taking a bit of the soggy sandwich that he didn't find because he had been sitting on it the whole time.

As soon as Beast Boy was gone, a paper airplane flew into her lap. "Will you at least think about it? –AL" Raven took out her mirror. She needed to sort out her emotions.


	3. Chaos

The love triangle

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter three: Chaos

Raven went into Nevermore. All her emotions were out of wack. Rage and Anger were fighting with Outgoing, Brave, and Stubborn. Happy was being surrounded by Sad and Depressed. Rude was insulting Timid. Timid was crying and covering her ears. Hate and Love were screaming at each other. Lust was trying to get Love away from Hate before she gets hurt. Knowledge was yelling at all of them to settle down.

"Raven, I'm so glad you're here. Everyone's out of it. They're going crazy over Beast Boy and Aqualad.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Raven had to yell to be heard over the noise. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Timid hid behind Raven. Happy went over to Love, Lust, Brave, Outgoing, and Stubborn. Rude, Sad, Depressed, Hate, and Rage went over to the other side.

"What's going on?" asked Raven. "Timid started whimpering when she saw Aqualad. Rude asked her, Rude's exact words were, ' What the heck is your problem? You must be a big baby if you're scared of Aqualad. He's hot!' Everyone went ballistic." explained Knowledge. Raven sighed. She expected this.

"Okay, let's see who likes who. No arguing. Rude, you can go first." said Raven. 'Do I have to!? I don't like Beast Boy since he's green. He has horrible teeth and ears. Aqualad is more normal. Sad, you go next." said Rude.

Raven rolled her eyes, she didn't care about what guys looked like. "I don't like Aqualad. He doesn't seem like a comforting person." said Sad. Raven didn't say anything and moved to Depressed.

"I like Beast Boy. He's a cheerful person. I think he's nice." said Depressed. Rude snorted. Raven gave Rude a look. Raven was thinking about what Depressed said. Raven was surprised that Depressed liked someone so happy like Beast Boy.

"I don't care for either one of them. Why do you guys bother with involving me with love?" asked Hate. Raven ignored her and went to Rage.

"I agree with Hate. Don't bother with me!" yelled Rage. Raven agreed with Hate and Rage about including them.

"I absolutely LOVE Beast Boy! He's always so happy and cheerful!" said Happy. "I agree with Love. I like Beast Boy." said Lust.

"I like both of them. They both seem brave. But I've seen Beast Boy in action more often." said Brave.

"I love Beast Boy too! He funny, happy, cheerful, and can be sensitive sometimes." said Outgoing.

"I don't know who to choose. I like both of them. But theirs something about Beast Boy I like." said Stubborn. Raven rolled her eyes, Beast Boy could be very stubborn sometimes.

"I like Beast Boy. With him there's no long distance relationship and more familiarity." said Knowledge. Raven nodded, she's already considered this. "I like Beast Boy, because he makes me feel good." said Timid quietly. Raven was surprised that Timid even spoke.

That was that. Raven thanked the emotions and told them to quit fighting.


	4. Hostage

The love triangle

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter four: New Girl

When Raven opened her eyes. Beast Boy was next to her. "Serpent's attacking another city. Robin wanted me to get you." he said. Raven said nothing as she stood up and walked over to the others. "Titans, get into the T ship, Raven you should stick with Aqualad just in case." said Robin. "I don't need any help, but I don't mind Raven's company." said Aqualad. Beast Boy glared at him but said nothing. "Friends, shall we go and do the saving?" asked Starfire. "Titans, Go!" said Robin. Raven created a force field around her and jumped into the water.

As they swam Raven was still thinking about what Timid said. "If timid even bothered to speak up, it must be important. Does that mean that I love Beast Boy. Besides, if me and Aqualad were to get together, it would be too difficult. There would be no chance that it would work out. At least with me and Beast Boy, there is a chance that we might survive if he was a little less annoying sometimes." she thought. "So, are you always this quiet?" asked Aqualad. Raven didn't say anything. "I was wondering if maybe after we're done saving the world that we can go to a cool resturant I know." said Aqualad. "I'm going to have to think about it." said Raven. Aqualad looked a little disappointed but didn't say anything.

They went over some huge rocks and saw Serpent turturing some girl. "Let go of me!" she screamed as Serpent held her up by her neck. "Why would I do that? You're such a pretty thing." said Serpent. The girl's black hair swirled as she kicked Serpent's stomach. "I like the feisty girls." he said. "Help! Somebody get this perv off of me!" she screamed. Aqualad stared at the girl for a moment before snapping out of his trance and swam over to the girl. "Put her down!"he growled. "What? Her? We were just having a discussion." said Serpent. "Put. Her. Down." said Aqualad. "Yeah, that would be nice." gasped the girl, tugging at the hand around her neck.

"Shut up!" ordered Serpent. "What's going on here?" asked Robin when the ship finally reached them. "I have no idea, but I don't think we should inturrupt it." said Raven. Serpent squeezed the girl's neck even more. The girl gasped. "Help. Me." she softly pleaded. Aqualad roared then threw a current at Serpent. Serpent flew backwards, hit a rock, and let go of the poor girl. She lie on the ground, stunned. Aqualad rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. "But you won't for very long!" said Serpent. A torpedo from the T ship contradicted him. Serpent lied on the sand unconcious.

After thy locked Serpent up, the girl told them her story. "My name is Marina. I snuck out of the city to go and practice my control over water, when Serpent swam up to me and started hitting on me. I told him to beat it and he surprised me by grabbing my neck and threatning to break it. I was lucky that you came just in time, if you guys were any later, I would have been shark chow." said Marina. "Marina, if you want, you can become a titan." said Robin, handing her a communicator. She smiled and accepted it. "You can stay with me for the night. Then tomorrow we can tell your family." offered Aqualad. "We should probably get going." said Robin. As they were getting into the ship, Beast Boy said, "So I guess you don't have a date with him." "I guess so." said Raven.


End file.
